


Explaining Hazel

by hayatefan



Category: Once and Future King Series - T. H. White, The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Background Female Squirrel/Arthur "Wart" Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatefan/pseuds/hayatefan
Summary: Merlin has created Arthur's future mate.  Such agoodsquirrel.  But now Hazel's presence has to be explained.
Kudos: 14





	Explaining Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the mythology of Hazel, Squirrel-Queen of Camelot, as per
> 
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-conservatory/images/d/d9/Hazel_pasta.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141220165005
> 
> https://tyrantisterror.tumblr.com/post/187205953334/theramblingfluff-teal-deer-celticpyro
> 
> https://the-conservatory.fandom.com/wiki/Hazel
> 
> I haven't actually seen Sword in the Stone, and haven't read Once and Future King in a _very_ long time, so I'll be pleasantly surprised if my 'voices' rise to the level of bad caricatures.

Sir Ector, sitting at his desk to do the more unpleasant bits of lordly work, looked up at a cough. "Ah, hrm, Merlin! I don't usually see you so early in the morning! It's not even 9 AM!"

"Indeed, indeed. Well, I had something to tell you, and it shouldn't wait."

"Indeed? Indeed! Have a seat. I would offer you some wine, but, hrm, it is before 9 AM!"

"That's alright." The wizard remained standing. "It may surprise you, Sir Ector, to be told that I have a family."

"I say, what? I had no idea! Well, I suppose you must have come from somewhere, ahem."

"Indeed. Well, a ward has come to me, suddenly, and I must take care of her."

"A girl! Oh dear. I am not sure we are _ready_ to take care of a girl, here."

Merlin smiled, his eyes creasing up. "I assure you that very little will be called on from you. She is not from a particularly upper class family, practically raised in the woods, one could say. I figure running with Wart will suit her just fine, and I shall take care of the rest."

"Wart, hmm? Wart and your ward, your ward and Wart, heh?" Ector laughed, and Merlin chuckled politely.

"What is her relation to you?"

"Oh dear. Do you really want me to stop and figure out exactly what kind of cousin, and how many levels, a relative of someone as old as myself is? Suffice to say I am in fact the best -- nay, only -- guardian for her."

"Hrm! Very well. When will she arrive?"

"Ah." The wizard looked embarrassed. "In fact, she is already here, arrived yesterday. I assure you I had no prior warning. I am aware of how improper this is, but the situation was simply dumped in my lap."

"Well! I say." Ector sat blinking at Merlin. "I say, indeed. Hrm." Merlin fidgeted as the pause grew, and regretted not having taken the offerred seat.

"What is her name?"

 _Thank God I thought to check in with Arthur about that this morning._ "Hazel."

"Hazel. Hrm. About Wart's age, I suppose?"

"In- yes." _Well, she is now, in a sense,_ Merlin thought.

"I suppose I should go meet her. Or she be brought to meet me. Hrm. I am not sure about the protocol for a wizard's ward, even if she was raised in the woods. But I feel I have some responsibility here, if she's living in my castle."

"Certainly, Sir Ector. But perhaps not right away? She is overwhelmed by her change of circumstance."

"Of course, of course! But soon, eh? Well, I guess you should get back. Probably shouldn't let Wart and your ward be alone too long, eh?" Ector gave Merlin a meaningful wink.

 _You don't know a tenth of it. Not that I really care. In fact that was the whole point-_ "Heh. Archimedes is watching them. But yes. Good day, Sir Ector!"

"Good day, Merlin!"


End file.
